


I bet on losing dogs

by orphan_account



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Murder, Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Cliche, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Mortality, Possible Character Death, Purgatory, Rebellion, Sad with a Happy Ending, When ur crush brings about the end times, hololive - Freeform, inb4 I use amelia watson to try to fix my overcomplicated plot ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Calliope Mori, shinigami and reaper, is tasked by Death-kun to reap the soul of one Kureiji Ollie, but for the first time in her career is struck with uncertainty.
Relationships: Kureiji Ollie/Mori Calliope
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I bet on losing dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten because am bad at literature. Deleted 2nd chapter while i fix it.

Calliope Mori, an understudy of Death, was taught early on the essential nature of decay. She welcomed the inevitability of rot, understanding that all things come to an end as was the nature of entropy.

As a shinigami who wished to one day take Death's place after their retirement, she needed to view existence through such a lens.

Her job was to lead the souls of the recently deceased through purgatory, an inky black abyss innavigable by anyone but shinigami and take them to their final resting place. She had come to terms with the journey, and no longer felt guilt for her actions as she once did, instead taking pride rather than a misplaced feeling of responsibility.

Calliope had guided many souls through the familiar abyss in which she spent her life, each unique to the last. Often times, they told Calliope stories of their life, triumphs, and failures. Others tried to fight, defy nature's order, and ended up lost in the imperceptible labyrinthian walls, becoming a lost soul.

Her experience hardened her heart, and she always followed through with an iron will, which she prided herself on. Her unwavering resolve wavered, however, when faced with Kureiji Ollie.

Ollie, a highschool student, and idol-in-training was hyperactive and upbeat, always doing things to 110% of her ability. Since childhood, she'd had her eyes locked up towards the stars, dreaming of becoming a world-famous idol to bring joy to those around her. However, while being someone who held happiness in high regard, Ollie often put herself down and forced herself into giving up on something that could be done if Ollie really tried.

Her idol dream was one of the few things she had yet to abandon.

On the other hand, Calliope was soft-spoken and timid. During her guidance through purgatory, she often tried to make those who walked alongside her feel warm and comforted. Usually, she ended up a stuttering mess whenever she'd screw something up, spiralling out of control. 

"Calli! Job here, if'ya want it!" said Death, waving a piece of paper as Calliope walked by.  
Calli scoffed, ripping the piece of paper from the animated skeleton's disintegrating fingers. She looked down at the page, going over the profile and raising an eyebrow.  
"Cause of death: Murder?" asked Calli  
"That's what it says, ain't it?"  
"Seems kinda... f-worded up."  
"High schoolers've been murdered before, don't grow some weird sense of misplaced justice. It ain't like you're murderin' 'em."  
"Charming," replied Calli, sighing and turning away as she stuffed the profile into her jacket pocket.

  
\-------------

  
Ollie, fresh from a dance lesson, let out a loud yawn as she paced down the tree-lined street. It was empty, and twilight was finally giving way to dusk, making the once beautiful plantlife turn ominous.

The predator stalked from behind, finding refuge behind the larger trees and slinking by under a cloak of shadow that the waning light provided. Every so often, Ollie would see something move between the trees, but she so easily convinced herself it was just her tired eyes fooling her.

  
Crunch.

  
Leaves, the sound of leaves beneath someone's feet. Not hers. She spun around.

  
"Kureiji Ollie." said the hooded figure in a voice devoid of emotion, a scythe held tightly in its hand.

Ollie's eyes widened, and her body began to course adrenaline through her veins, in a primal attempt to get her to choose between standing her ground or fleeing as fast as she could.

Instead, her body chose neither. A whimper of fear spilled forth from her lips as the figure audibly exhaled, its steps measured as it approached her, stopping only a few meters away.

The being's grip tightened on the scythe, and there was no doubt in Ollie's mind that this person... or thing was going to slice her in half.

She had to do something, anything.

Behind the black hood, unbeknownst to Ollie, was a shinigami girl who's heart was beating in her chest all the same. Calli clenched her eyes, gritting her teeth as she finally worked up the nerve to go through with it.

"Don't walk home tomorrow." the figure said, turning on it's heel and walking away from the petrified girl.

What felt like hours went by as Ollie's body still refused to respond to her wishes, only shuddering slightly as tears streamed down her face.

She was eventually released from the paralysis though, and was able to turn and run back to her house as fast as her weak knees would allow her without collapsing. Her muscles burned in protest as she sprinted down the street, wiping tears from her face.

Ollie arrived home to an empty police cruiser parked in the driveway, which made her heart sink as she immediately assumed the worst.

She quickly burst through the front door and was scooped up into a hug by her mother, who held her tightly to her chest.

The next few hours blended together in Ollie's burnt-out brain. Giving police officers descriptions, telling them of the threat, and being consoled by her parents and a few officers who had assured her they'd catch the hooded figure.

That night, Ollie couldn't manage to sleep. Her mind replayed the day's events repeatedly in her head, causing her to toss and turn, but it never made it any easier. Her quickly spiralling train of thought was thankfully cut short by a knock at her bedroom door, making her jump.

She gave a vocalisation of acknowledgement, and the door creaked open, revealing her mother, hot chocolate in hand. She stepped into Ollie's room, handing the insomniac girl the hot chocolate and taking a seat by the edge of the bed.

"I got up to use the bathroom and heard you tossing and turning in here," said Mom, watching her daughter as she sipped the warm drink. "I know it must be terrifying, but I'd never let anything happen to you, okay?"  
Ollie nodded, "I know, mom, thank you."  
Mom reached over and gave Ollie a comforting head pat, taking the mug from Ollie when she was finished.  
"You sure you don't need me in here with you?"  
Ollie flashed a quick smile, "I'm fine, really."  
Mom left Ollie's room, shutting the door behind her. Ollie let out a small yawn, trying to go to sleep again, and had more success this time.

From behind the veil separating the living and dead, Calliope sat, watching Ollie. She was unsure of what would become of herself now that she'd gone against the laws of nature and her superior, but one thing she was sure of was that it all had been worth it, just to see that smile.

An unimaginably tall spiral tower made of brass, the choir of Fate, blasted a haunting note from it's numerous perforations that marred it's exterior, the thunderous sound resonating throughout the heavens.

"I understand, Fate." replied the archangel, Tokoyami Towa, as she peered up at the wrought brass structure that seemed to stretch on infinitely upwards.


End file.
